


Fun With Feathers (#118 Playful)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [226]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Feathers & Featherplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even at their age they can be playful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun With Feathers (#118 Playful)

Ian bit his lip determined to be silent. His hands kept a firm grip on the slats of the headboard. The feathers traced a path around his ear and down his throat.

They teased at each nipple before tickling under his arm. Ian sucked air through his teeth determined not to break. The feathers slid down his side. Ian felt his eyes begin to water with effort. The feathers dipped into his navel and danced around his cock. Ian felt a high whine threaten to escape his throat. Then the feathers hit his knees. Ian surrendered and collapsed into giggles.


End file.
